


Mention Charles Croydon's Wife

by Midnightcat1



Category: Grave of the Vampire (1972)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 19:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17452811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Charles Croydon hissed and revealed fangs after he attacked a man by a Salem home.





	Mention Charles Croydon's Wife

I never created Grave of the Vampire.

 

Charles Croydon hissed and revealed fangs after he attacked a man by a Salem home. He recalled the man viewing Sarah Croydon burning at the stake a few nights ago. Accusing her of witchcraft. 

''Your wife won't approve of this!'' The man expected tears. He never expected his sudden death. 

 

THE END


End file.
